1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording media to be used in the field of recording, memory and electronic devices, and recording methods employing the recording media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, such an optical recording medium that is covered with a thin film made of tellurium thin film or squalilium dying thin film dyestuff on the substrate or the basic substance thereof has been proposed in A Milch et. al., J. Electrochem. Soc., 127, 884 (1980) and D. J. Gravesteijin et al., SPIE, 420, 186 (1983), for a trial use in a high density recording by the use of a laser beam. However, these recording media or the records effected by these recording media are not always satisfactorily stable in environments. Moreover, the deterioration in recording characteristics resulting from difficulties in the formation of a homogenous or uniform film or the difficulties in erasing of the records have been questioned. Therefore, in order to improve the above-described disadvantages, it has been proposed on the other hand to combine the recording media with a high polymer or the like, which however brings about elements not directly related to recording in a snarl or renders the principle of recording more complicated, thereby giving rise to unfavorable phenomena such as an increase of energy required for recording or the deterioration of response speed.